1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of displaying and manipulating of information on a computer display screen, and more particularly to a method of and system for preventing the viewing by bystanders of information displayed and manipulated on a computer display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile or portable computing devices, such as laptop and notebook computers, have enabled people to do work on their computers away from their offices. People can do work in private places, such is their homes and hotel rooms. People can also do work in public places, such as coffee shops, libraries, airports, and on airplanes. People often display and/or create private, confidential, sensitive, or other non-public information on their mobile computers. In public places, bystanders may be able to view the information displayed on a portable computer.
Limited viewing angle display screens have been developed for portable computers. Such display screens make it difficult for a bystander to see what is displayed on the screen. However, the inability to see what is displayed makes some bystanders curious as to what is so secret. Those bystanders may be inclined to move or reposition themselves so that they can get a better view of the display screen.